Music to my Heart
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's Crystal's (OC) birthday. And Zero (OC) has a plan. With Kakeru and Uta's help this birthday and going away to America party will be just perfect. Fluff! OC x OC and Uta x Kakeru


Uta and Melody were meeting Zero at Crystal's house to throw her a surprise party. "I hope everyone comes in time. My Melo! Hurry up!" Uta said. My Melody was hurrying as fast as she could. "Uta! It's heavy!" Melody said. "I got it." Zero said and took the box from her.

"Thanks again Uta. And My Melody. This is big since now that Crystal is 21 she is leaving for America to be a singer." Zero was sad but also happy. "Not a problem. I do wish Jun and

"That's fine. And I think you, your sisters, Melo, and everyone from dreamland will be all she needs." Zero told her. "Don't forget Kakeru!" Melody said. Uta blushed while Zero laughed. "He is the person keeping Crystal busy. So he was the first to be invited."

Uta did know about Their friendship but it made her nervous. "He and Crystal are best friends! He would be the first to be a part of anything." Uta added.

Zero flinched at the words. "True. But I do hope things will change a little." He mumbled.

Elsewhere...

Crystal and Kakeru are at the park where the circus is today and on their last day the two went as old time friends. "This is the best!" Kakeru said. "Your telling me. This is a good day to spend my birthday on the circus." Crystal said smiling.

"Kakeru. We need to talk." Crystal said as he got them cotton candy. "What is it Crystal?" "We have been friends for so long now and...With you and Uta dating...I don't want to be in any space." Crystal put it. "You mean you don't want to get in the way."

"We have been best friends for years now. And we did know about our feelings only a few months ago." They did admit they had a crush on each other at one point. "But we are different now." Kakeru stopped her right there. "I may be dating Uta. And I may plan on asking her one day." Since he just had that conversation with Uta's sisters. "But no matter what we will always be best friends."

Crystal could cry if she wanted to. But held her tears in. "Thanks." "Plus, Zero is the guy who you've been wanting to go out with since high school." Kakeru teased. "I'm so going to miss you!" Crystal said sarcastically.

Kakeru laughed. "You will miss me. And Uta, and My Melo. And everyone else." He said. Crystal laughed. "I think the boys won't. Jun maybe. But I don't think Keiichi won't. I know the girls will. Mana and Miki." She said.

"You can cry if you want." Kakeru said. When you've known each other for many years, you pick up on the emotions and hints when someone is hiding something deep. "I'm the only one who has ever seen you cry. I know you hate being seen. So, cry now before we meet everyone at Uta's house." Kakeru said.

Crystal nodded. She hugged him tight and cried quietly in his shoulder. Kakeru patted her head. "There there. It's alright little girl." Kakeru remembered when her father cheered her up the first time they met. She cried in his big chest and he would tell her this same thing.

"I hate that you know that." Crystal said. Kakeru chuckled. "It's how I met you though. And I promised your dad I would look after you." He smiled.

Soon they did arrive at Uta's house, "Surprise!" And Crystal was vary surprised.

Everyone threw her a birthday going away party.

"How did you-" She turned to Kakeru who just shrugged.

"YOU!" She punched his lightly on the shoulder. "Hay." Kakeru laughed.

"Happy birthday, Crystal." Zero said.

Crystal was happy. She had so many great friends, a best friend, and had Zero.

The party was a hit. Everyone was having a good time and laughing and even karaokeing away the evening.

Crystal walked outside for a moment. Taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"You okay?" Zero walked out and asked.

"Just needed some air." Crystal said.

Zero stood next to her. "They'll be fine. You know that." He spoke to her.

"I know. But I will miss all of them." Crystall turned to see all her great friends. Uta and Kakeru laughing and My Melo was sining with Jun.

"I can't believe you got Jun and Keiichi to come." Crystal said.

"It wasn't easy for Keiichi. Jun it was. Turns out he does like little Flat. They are quiet the pair. In trying to impress girls." Zero chuckles.

Crystal giggles as she soon sees all three Yumeno sisters singing.

"One day Jun may see it. And Keiichi will too." Zero adds.

All three girls will have their happy ending. "If Miki or Mana won't find their men first." It was possible Mana and Miki liked Keiichi but Jun was the more likable one.

"We'll have to wait and see." Zero smiled.

"100 bucks on the younger one and Jun get married in three years." Crystal says.

Zero grins. "Your on. I'll bet a 10,000 yen on Mana and Keiichi. And in five or six years." Zero says.

"10 years and you've got a deal." She smirked.

They shook on it. "What are we going to do with Kuromi and Baku?" Zero asks.

"They are coming with us. I'll keep a better eye on them that way. And it will give My Melo a reason to visit. Plus she and Flat need some...time." Crystal said.

There really wasn't any way possible that Melody would return Flat's feelings. Or even understand what it means.

"You haven't told them?" Crystal asks.

Zero shook his head. "That I'm coming to America with you to be your lead guitar player? No. Or that Baku and Kuromi are coming with us? No. But I think they'll understand." He said.

Crystal nodded. "I love them all."

"Just like I love you." Zero whispered.

Crystal looked at him in shock. Though she knew it, she couldn't believed he said it. Then she sighed. "You do know I still won't go out with you till Kakeru actually asks the question right?" She said.

Zero sighed. "i know. And once they are married and happy, you'll say it to me right?" He asked.

Crystal didn't look up at him. But gave a smile. Small but it was what she was planning on doing anyway.

"Crystal. Shall we go inside and have a happy time?" He asked.

Crystal giggled. "Sure." She smiled.

The Song Princess and the Rock knight. The Melody of their hearts.

The End


End file.
